


Like You Mean It (1/1)

by fromthechaos



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, I almost rated this one G., Tame by my standards. No, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Popular... with a Gelphie twist. And a splash of Bookverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed Book/Musical-Verse.  
> Imported from my LJ Community. Originally posted November 21 2007

Galinda watched Elphaba’s reflection in her vanity mirror, the way her lips moved while her eyes dashed left to right and back again across page after page in her book. She pursed her lips and wondered to herself how one person could be so engrossed in a book of spells. A book that she herself could hardly even read. She turned her head slightly back, looking intently back at the mirror, tweezers in hand, her brow furrowed in search of--ah, there it was... that one... last... Galinda’s tongue darted out from the side corner of her lips in deep, intent concentration as she focused on getting the one, last offensive blonde hair from her otherwise perfectly plucked brow. Her eyes were almost crossed with determination from looking so closely at her own reflection as she finally grasped onto it and plucked it out.

“You know, Miss Galinda, Nanny always told me that your face might stick that way if you’re not careful...”

Galinda’s eyes darted back to the green girl’s reflection, her eyes meeting Elphaba’s. “Does she, now, Miss Elphaba. Has she learned this from experience?”

“Bite your tongue...” Elphaba’s voice rumbled to a growl as she trailed off.

Galinda clamped her tongue between her front teeth flippantly, crinkling her nose. She glanced up and down at her roommate. “Tell me, Miss Elphaba... has anyone ever...?” She clinked the tips of the tweezers together at the green girl as menacingly as she could.

Elphaba’s eyes widened. “No. And I’d like to keep it that way. These strange customs of yours can stay yours.”

“They aren’t strange, all of the noble ladies in the Arduennas keep their brows shaped and neat this way... and I think a little work would really open your eyes up. Maybe some shadow around your eyes... yes, that would look nice. A little rouge and a little gloss...” Suddenly her blue eyes lit up, “OH ELPHIE! Let me make you over... please?”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and lifted the book back up with a simple flat, “No.”

Gathering her skirts around her thighs, Galinda dove from her chair into Elphaba’s bed with a bounce, grasping the book, pulling it down into Elphaba’s lap. “Oh pretty, pretty please? It won’t hurt much... and you’re pretty, you are... and I can take that to a WHOLE new level... makeup.”

“Galinda. No. I have reading to do.”

“That isn’t even a book for our class. You’re reading for fun. And what I’m going to do is more fun than reading.”

Elphaba raised her eyebrow, “More fun than reading? Perish the thought. What could possibly be more fun than that?”

Pouting, Galinda tugged on the taller girl’s sleeves. “At least let me try....”

“Oh... fine. Just don’t ever make that pathetic face at me ever again.”

The smaller, blonde girl’s bright eyes lit even brighter. “You won’t regret it, I promise!”

“I already do...” Elphaba trailed off as Galinda closed the book, setting it on their shared bedside table.

“Alright. Now. Come sit over here...” Galinda led her roommate over to the vanity, sitting her before the mirror. She sat facing Elphaba on her bed, scrutinizing her face, the corner of her bottom lip drawn up under her front teeth in surprisingly deep thought. Without warning the smaller girl sprung into action, sweeping up her tweezers and plucking hairs out of Elphaba’s brow, not giving the other girl a chance to hesitate. Elphaba let out a sharp yelp but it didn’t phase Galinda as she kept going, stopping only once she was satisfied. “There. You look better already. Now don’t give me that look, I didn’t say it wouldn’t hurt, I just said it wouldn’t hurt MUCH.”

Elphaba grumbled and watched as the smaller girl gleefully tore through her drawers, pulling out different shades of powdered this and chalky that. She tried to resist the smile that tugged at her lips as the other worked, but she finally gave in, chuckling softly to herself.

Galinda lined the little containers up neatly with their matching brushes and swabs beside them before turning to Elphaba. “See? Aren’t we having fun?”

“Sure. Now will any of those hurt?”

“Only if you get them in your eyes... trust me.” The gravity in Galinda’s voice made Elphaba cackle out loud with laughter, the shrill pitch bouncing off of the walls and filling the room. “I’m serious! It’s not funny! I got it in my eye once and it was this awful stinging and...” It was useless, the more the blonde tried to explain herself, the further over the green girl doubled over in laughter. Galinda folder her arms, the pout taking residence once more, her bottom lip wobbling slightly. “It’s not funny.”

Elphaba wiped her eyes and put her hand under Galinda’s chin, lifting it ever so gently. “Hey now... I’m sorry... don’t... don’t make that face... it makes you look so... so...”

Galinda refused to make eye contact. “It wasn’t funny, it really DID hurt.”

Elphaba held her hands up. “I’m sorry! It was just... the way you said it... it was funny... now come on are you going to use your magic to make me beautiful or what?”

With the smile returning to her face, Galinda nodded and picked up the first dish of makeup, swirling the brush around in the rouge before blowing on it gently. Elphaba watched the girl intently, seeing her really for the first time. Everyone knew Galinda was beautiful, but Elphaba wondered if anyone ever really saw her; the sparkle in her eyes as she prepared the makeup, the way her little pink lips pursed when she blew the excess powder from the brush. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away. Why was she thinking this? It’s Galinda Upland, for Ozsake. She jumped when the other girl’s hand brushed her jaw gently, turning her face back so she could apply the powder to her cheeks.

“What is it? What’s wrong? You jumped, did I hurt you?”

Elphaba smiled, “No... I just wasn’t expecting it... I was lost in thought.”

“Leave bread crumbs next time.”

Elphaba raised her eyebrow quizzically. “Leave what?”

“You’ve never heard the story? The one about the two children who get lost in the Vinkus running from the Kumbric Witches? They leave a trail of bread crumbs to find their way home.” As she spoke Galinda acted out with little finger puppet hand motions the story she was telling. Elphaba bit her lip, trying to hold back the laugh that was desperate to escape, and managed to do so this time until Galinda opened her mouth again, “But I suppose the Crow that followed them ate their bread crumbs didn’t he? So perhaps you should leave some string next time. So you don’t get lost,” at which point Elphaba burst out laughing again, only this time to a wide smile from the other girl, not a pout. “Now, can I finish?”

Elphaba nodded her permission and Galinda moved closer. “Close your eyes.” Elphaba obeyed the smaller girl’s orders and closed her eyes, flinching ever so slightly at the sudden but gentle brush against her lids and brow as Galinda applied the eyeshadow. It was Galinda’s turn to smile to herself, Elphaba looked as if she was expecting something, her chin raised in questioning curiosity, her eyes closed so delicately. If this were a black and white photomajig, you may not even know this girl was green, she certainly looked like any other girl... beautiful cheekbones, long eyelashes, a slender nose, thin but shapely lips, thick, straight black hair. Galinda tucked a stray black hair behind Elphaba’s ear and without even thinking leaned in and kissed her lips gently. And for just that moment, for the two girls sitting at the vanity in room C on the third floor in the west wing of Crage Hall, the world stopped.

They were frozen in that moment until the small shadow brush fell with a clatter from Galinda’s trembling hand and the two pulled apart as magnetically as they’d come together, both averting their eyes quickly and Galinda kneeled on the floor to retrieve the offensive brush. She looked back up at Elphaba, who darted her eyes away the split second they connected. Galinda bit her lip, afraid that she had just tarnished the glimmer of a friendship she was hoping she saw by doing something so foolish, so inappropriate so--

“Galinda... what in oz... why... do you... did you... would you... why me?” Elphaba turned her gaze back to Galinda, her eyes slightly glazed, as if she had been drinking, her cheeks flushed the same.

Galinda shook her head slowly. “Oh, Elphaba... I don’t...” She looked down at her hands and back up at Elphaba. “I just... did. I just did it because... because I finally saw how beautiful you are... Oh, Miss Elphaba... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be--”

“You have to mean a kiss, Galinda. Propriety aside, and personally, I say to hell with propriety... You have to mean it. Or it wasn’t a real kiss. Galinda Upland, did you mean it?” The fire in Elphaba’s dark green eyes frightened the words right out of Galinda and she simply nodded, looking down, ashamed. Elphaba reached down, her thin, long fingers brushing against the soft, smooth porcelain skin along Galinda’s jaw and turned her so that their eyes met. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of if you mean it. If you meant it, I welcome it.”

Galinda bit her lip so tightly, she thought she was going to tear right through it. No one had ever been so terribly frank to her about something so... so... improper! She was a lady. She shouldn’t be doing this. She stood and picked up the lip gloss. “Now, Miss Elphaba, I’m not done giving you your makeover.” She twisted the cap off and with a slightly shaking hand began to slowly swab the gooey, sparkly tip over Elphaba’s slightly pursed lips. She cried out in surprise, as one would, when Elphaba swiftly reached up and grabbed Galinda’s wrist, pulling her close, pressing her lips against the rosy lips of the other girl, smearing the lipgloss between the two of them. She gently eased Galinda’s hand back before releasing it and taking her waist, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss before finally breaking apart for air.

“And that, Miss Galinda, is how you kiss someone like you mean it.”

~fin~


End file.
